Above Water
by teenwriter09
Summary: Katherine Carter is chosen by the Man In The Moon to join North, Bunnymund, Tooth, Sandman, and the famous Jack Frost to fight against evil. But with all of her reoccuring visions on how she died, will Katherine fail to be worthy enough? Plus, it doesn't help if you're entirely new to the whole 'guardian' thing.
1. 1 Backstory

**So this is my new story :3 I think i might lay off the other one for a while, or maybe not, but i'll definatley come back to it. And now, a little dedication to my favorite animated movie: I was surprised when i saw it. I wasn't really having a good day and i didn't want to go anywhere because i'm lazy, but my mom made me. We almost missed the movie, too, we were thinking about seeing a different movie later. Gosh, i don't know where i'd be if i didn't see that movie! It changed my life. Everything was perfect about it. The graphics, the story, the characters. It just made my day a lot better after that. :) So...without further ado, here is my story!**

The last thing that I saw in my mortal life was the water. It whirled around me like a tornado, entering my lungs every time it got the chance. I knew it was over as I sunk deeper and deeper into the ocean. The worst part wasn't the feeling, though…it was the _sound. _The sound of the salty liquid pounding against my ears, blocking out all of the screams and shouts above the water. That was when I learned to accept fate. At least I did something right for once.

The man in the moon spoke to me that day. He said I was special for what I did. I told him that it was what any other person would do. He told me that someone like me wouldn't do it, but he didn't ask me why. He simply waved his arm in a circle, and I was back in the ocean again.

I struggled to get out. Water was my biggest enemy now. After many attempts, I looked down at my legs, which were now covered in thousands of green, shiny fish scales. Then I realized that I could actually breath under water. _I'm a mermaid? _I thought in disbelief. Suddenly, a slithery hand grasped my shoulder and pulled me down into the murky depths of the water. When I turned around in fury, I realized that there were a bunch of other mermaids.

They taught me how to catch fish, swim faster and easier, and get along with everyone. I finally accepted what was going on, and it stayed that way for over 300 years.

But everything changed when a special group called the Guardians came along.

**So that is it! Review if you like it! This is a short chapter because it's kind of Katherine's backstory.**


	2. 2 The New Member

It was nearly Christmas back at the North Pole. Preparations were being made, toys were being checked, but everything seemed to be on track. North was in his office, checking and rechecking the naughty and nice list when one of the elves burst in.

"What is it? I'm busy!" North shouted in his thick German accent. The elf looked frightened, but he managed to hold up a stick-like hand to point at the large globe outside of his office.

North knew something was wrong. He jumped up and ran over to the globe, gasping shortly after. "This can't be!" Without pausing, he ran over to the wooden lever on one of the control panels, twisted it, then pushed it down. Immediatley, the Northern Lights spread through the sky without a care in the world.

Bunnymund was the first to arrive. Then Tooth, then Sandman, and last but not least, Jack Frost. "Late again, I see." Bunnymund said, slightly rolling his eyes.

"Don't blame me, I was all the way over in the U.S with Jamie." Jack said. "While you have those magical dirt holes."

"Calm down!" North said, raising his fists into the air. "We have another big threat to face." North twisted around and showed them all the globe. Most of the dots were a ghostly green. "You remember our old friend, Mr. Sneeze, right Bunnymund?" North chuckled a little.

"Mr._ Sneeze? _You mean the Common Cold? I hate that guy." Bunnymund crossed his arms in disgust.

"Well we only have a handful of these around Christmas time." North said. "You don't normally see children hacking and coughing all Christmas day, am I correct? Right, you see them laughing and opening Christmas presents. Sneezy, apparently, is trying to take that privledge away from them. He wants to ruin Christmas."

"Ruin christmas?" Tooth gasped. "That's impossible! Sure, they might be sick but they still can open presents and have fun, right?"

"That is true." North said, his expression gloomy. "But our main rule is to protect and guard the children with out lives. We should at least get rid of him for a little bit."

"What about we ask the great ol' Man In The Moon?" Jack suggested, pointing to the shiny circle in the sky. The light emanating from it cast a spotlight right onto the podium by the globe, where a see-through figure appeared.

"_Another _guardian?" Bunnymund cried. "Just great! We got this doofus—"

"Hey!"

"And now we have another one! Who is it, anyway?"

"I know her!" Tooth said. "Her name's Katherine, I think. One time she gave me directions to some kid's house, and a giant stream of water shot out of her hand. She looked pretty surprised."

Jack studied the figure. Electric blue hair flowed from her head, leading to sparkling blue eyes. There were three slices on either sides of her stomach, representing gills, and her legs had thousands of scales on them, the same color as her hair. Suddenly, Jack noticed something different about her. "North…look. Her gills…" The slices were now getting smaller and smaller, until they were nonexistent.

"That must mean that she will have regular lungs now!" North's eyes grew wider. "Jack, go get her. Take the portal with you, as well as Sandman, just in case she tries to run.

Sandman smiled and adjusted his bow that had just popped up below his chin. North tossed the portal ball to Jack and winked at him.

Meanwhile, I moved my legs up and down, slicing through the dense sea. Everyone had gotten used to me having actual legs (other than the fact that they were covered in fish scales) instead of a tail. I guess the Moon Man did something wrong.

I spotted a cluster of oysters. _That would be good for dinner, just in case I don't catch any fish. _I never really was a good hunter. Having a tale _was _a bit of a better advantage than having scaly legs. I scooped up a cluster of the oysters and dumped them into my collection can. That was when something weird started happening. I looked down at my gills. They were getting smaller!

Surprised, I started swimming up towards the surface. I hadn't been up there in a long time. By the time my gills had closed up, I was still about 50 feet beneath air. _Is this really going to happen again? _I thought to myself. Wait…wasn't I an immortal?

Before I could answer that question, I felt the air press up against my face. My lungs cried for air, and I happily gave it to them.

"Hey! I see her!" A voice cried from afar. I looked over and found a rock with something a yellowish gold and something blue on it. I assumed that they were humans, and I knew that the number one rule for being a mermaid was that nobody could know about you.

So I swam.

My fish legs were still there, so I plummeted across the surface of the ocean, hearing shouts not far behind.

_Shouts. _

My mind wandered back to my mortal life, and when I was drowning. The shouts and screams of my family rand through my ears. I stopped.

Something sandy wrapped around my torso and lifted me towards it. I was too exhausted to open my eyes. I faintly heard whispering.

"She just…stopped."

"Do you know why?"

"We should get back now."

I opened my eyes just long enough to see myself being shoved into a magic portal.

* * *

**Reviews, Favorites, and Follows are greatly appreciated! :D**


	3. 3 Denial

**I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! My mom dragged me out to go socialize today D: and I just got back a few minutes ago. And thank you, reviewers, for telling me that North has a Russian accent, not a German accent *facepalms* I can't believe I got those two mixed up…well, without further ado, here is the 3****rd**** chapter!**

* * *

"Did you really have to toss her in?"

"She was struggling!"

"Well you could've at least put a tiny little pillow there instead of practically using her head as a battering ram against the concrete!"

"I'm sorry, I forgot the sack this time."

"Don't kid with me, boy."

"I think she's waking up!"

My vision was blurry, but I recognized the same blue and gold blobs that I had just seen. There were a few other silhouettes too, standing all around me. When my vision had finally adjusted, I realized that it wasn't humans that captured me.

"She's awake! Great, now we can finally get down to business."

"What's going on?" I asked, ignoring the seering pain in my head. I reached up to touch it, but a small, delicate hand slapped my wrist.

"Don't touch it! You'll only make it worse!" I looked up and saw the Tooth Fairy giving me a stern look.

"You're the—" I looked around and saw the Sandman, the Easter Bunny, North, and Jack Frost. I was with the guardians. "Why am I here?" I asked. "Why can't I breath under water anymore?"

"Heck if I know." Bunnymund said, looking at me with beady eyes.

"Go easy on her, rabbit." Santa, or more well known as North, said. He turned to me. "All we know is what the moon told us. We are in a time of need, and he has given us you, saying that you are now a guardian." He helped me up and gave me a warm look. "Congratulations!"

My mouth was sealed, contemplating what I just heard. Finally, the only thing I could possibly muster was the word, "No."

North didn't look the least bit surprised. "And why is that?"

"How could I possibly be a guardian? I can barely stand right now as it is, and I don't even know what being a guardian _means. _I think you have the wrong person."

North furrowed his eyebrows and turned around. He stalked over to a podium which had something glowing blue on it. "I don't think I could mix this up."

I walked over to the podium, stumbling a little along the way. As I got closer, I realized that it _did _look exactly like me. "I still could be somebody else. We mermaids look a lot alike."

North considered this for a moment. "This is true. But _you _are the only one with actual legs." He smirked. "Come with me. It is time to find your center."

I looked back as I walked down the hallway. Tooth, Bunnymund, and Sandman were huddled together, whispering. But Jack Frost was just standing there with curiosity written all over his face.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is so short! I promise to make it up to you! I have school the day after tomorrow, so I might not be updating as often, but who knows? I will try my best J Love you all!**


	4. 4 What's Your Center?

North opened the door and walked into his office. "Nothing's going to change my mind, you know." I said, clutching the door handle so I wouldn't fall over.

North laughed. "How do you know before you try?" He asked, walking over to one of his shelves. He picked up a small doll and tossed it to me. "That is me. On the outside, I am mean…intimidating. But I have layers, too."

Skeptically, I revealed the next layer, and North explained it to me, too. I kept peeling off all of the layers until I got to a solid piece of wood that looked exactly like a baby.

"You see those big eyes? Those eyes represent _wonder_. I put wonder into the world. That is my center." North looked at me. "What is yours?"

"I've heard that before." A voice said from the door. I twisted around and saw none other than Jack Frost leaning against the wall.

North put on a more serious face. "Did I give you permission to come in? No."

"Calm down! Geez, I just wanted to take the new girl for a walk."

I shrunk a little. "I still don't think I could be a guardian."

"The Man in Moon is always right!" North said, trying to reassure me. It didn't help.

Jack pointed his head over towards the hallway. "Shall we go?"

I looked over to North, and he nodded. "Fine." Hesitantly, I leaned against the wall and walked over to him.

Jack smirked. "Do you need me to carry you?"

"No."

"Too bad!" He scooped me up and we flew down the hallway. The doors burst open and suddenly we were 50 feet up in the freezing cold air.

"Ah!" I cried. "Get me down! Get me down!"

"But what's the fun in that?" Jack asked, smiling.

"Just let me down!" I cried.

He sighed. "Fine. Geez…I'm just trying to have a little fun around here."

Jack opened the doors and set me down inside. "Never do that again, okay?" I said.

"No promises." Another big, toothy grin appeared on his face. "You're a lot like me when I first became a guardian."

"Then why are you a guardian?" I asked, confused.

"Because of the kids. They have a right to be protected. We were all chosen for a specific reason, but all of those reasons are to make their childhood be the best it could ever be. And I know that the Moon Man is right about you. He's _always _right. There has to be something special about you that makes you different from all of the other mermaids."

Just then, North's voice sliced through the air.

* * *

**Again, sorry for the short chapter :( Reviews would be nice! I'll still try to update everyday! **


End file.
